


The Will to Serve

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Bunny Girl, Drama, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Female on female, Lesbian Sex, Maids, Male to Female, Romance, Sex, TG, doodlewill, m2f, mental change, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A story I wrote for one of the most bullyable person I have ever seen https://twitter.com/Doodle_WillHe thought he was safe from getting bullied by a writer 😉In all seriousness I cleared this by him first and even let him read it before publishing so it’s really with his blessing that I was allowed to write a story about him falling in love with and turning himself into a girl for a Bunny girl from a past story of mine.Commissions are still open.
Kudos: 4





	The Will to Serve

It was a cold mid-winter day, three friends were walking down the sidewalk in a busy UK city. The young man in the front dragged his feet through the slush, not paying attention to how cold his feet were getting. He was a slightly heavier than average build, with shoulder length brown hair, his matching brown eyes seemed dull behind his glasses, out of focus due to the news he received. His friends tried to lift his spirits but the young man’s face remained melancholy the whole walk. Finally one of the friends said something that broke him out of his self-pity trance.   
  
“You know Will, maybe you can stay with my Mum and I for a few days. So you have a chance to find a job and another place to stay, does that sound good?” The young man felt tears welling in his eyes. The last few months had been hard on him but he was sure glad that he still had dependable friends.   
The next few weeks didn’t seem to improve, the situation with his first friend steadily declined until he was forced out of the house. A similar story played out with his other friend. Running low on options he started expanding his search for job opportunities, even taking the odd quick job just to help ty him over until he could find something stable. It was at this low point that something surprising happened. A wanted ad for a in house assistant, the ad was full of flowery language about chasing dreams and becoming all you could be but the pay was competitive with the area he was living in and it also wanted the worker to live on site, amenities included. Will asked around about the ad, wondering if anyone knew the person that was hiring. Most people either gave him a confused look or told him to stay away from the address, claiming that a crazy witch lived in the building. However, Will was running out of options, and a well-paying job that didn’t make him move out of town seemed like a good risk to take.   
  
  
The next day Will found himself standing in front of a two story house, it seemed modest on the outside but everything seemed recently renovated. There were no business signs or lawn posts advertising the business so Will still no idea what waited for him behind the double doors. Wanting to get out of the cold Will pushed the doors open, he was stunned by the crystal chandelier that hung above the entryway and how well decorated the inside of the building was. Before he adventured too far in he cleared his throat and yelled.   
  
“Hello?” His voice echoed down the hall. Will was alone with his thoughts for a moment before he heard a crash come from the upper floor. The clacking of heels grew louder and he could hear a panicked voice getting closer.   
  
“Oh my! Someone finally answered the ad! Here I was starting to think this town was full of drunks and people with no style!” Will watched the upper floor as a figure suddenly came around the corner. She was a smaller woman, her heels and her bunny ears trying to make up for her lack of height. She was wearing polka doted blouse with a pencil skirt, both of which hugged her body tight and showed off her natural curves. She looked like she was running ragged, she had measuring tape loosely hanging from her neck, her glasses were sitting crooked on her face, it looked like she put her hair in a bun when she woke up but by the time Will arrived her hair was trying to break free of the elastics. Will was shocked, he had rarely encounter people like her growing up so he couldn’t help but stare. She stopped and took a glance at herself, she quickly tried to fix her hair with not much success. “Oh, I know, I’m a mess. Today has just been busy from the moment I got up.” Will was still taken aback, the woman descended the stairs. Her nylon black stockings made her legs seem longer than they were, something she was taking advantage of. She got near the bottom of the steps, low enough that her and Will were at the same eye level. She clasped her hands together and blew a strain of hair out of her face. “You are here about the ad? Aren’t you?” Will stammered for a moment before reaching into his backpack to grab the newspaper clipping. The woman eyed Will as she took the paper in hand. A look of frustration appeared on her face. “Bah! No wonder! Did I really write this? I must have been in a good mood.” She looked back at will and tossed the paper over her shoulder. “Guess you’ll have to do, and if you don’t mind me asking dearie. What is your name?” Will shook himself out of his stupor. He reached out his hand, the bunny girl accepted the hand shake.   
  
“My name is Will, Ma’am.” A smirk curled across the woman’s face.   
  
“A strapping young man with manners? I think we’ll get along nicely. My name is Beth McCarthy.” Will couldn’t help the puzzled look from appearing on his face, he knew he heard that name before but he couldn’t put a finger on it. Beth was visibly upset. “I see that I still have a lot of work to do. Come with me dear.” She led Will up the stairs. They walked together through the well decorated halls as Beth told Will her story. She used to be the go to fashion designer for Anthropomorphic animals, in America she was a star in the fashion world. She liked to live small however, keep fame from blinding her. However she was robbed blind by a close friend, a certain witch that she invited to a private party in her own home. After an accidental spell that turned Mona into a sergal she soon learned how to change herself into other animals. Beth made her a business partner. Beth made the clothes and Mona could model them. However she was a natural designer, it didn’t take long before the spotlight was on her. She could make her own dresses and then change her body to create bold and unique looks. Soon McCarthy wasn’t even a brand people trusted, what did a bunny know about what was comfortable on a fox? Or an Owl? What about a Gator? Mona could change into all of that and give her seal of approval on any design for any body type she wanted. Soon Beth couldn’t find work in America, so she fled. Went back home to the UK where she hoped to start her career again. However, it’s been rough, the game has changed since she was away. Beth was having a hard time breaking back into the fashion world. Will stopped in his tracks.   
  
“Oh um, I’m sorry Miss McCarthy but I don’t really know too much about the fashion world.” Beth gave him a cold glance.   
  
“I could tell, worry not my new friend. I don’t need you to worry about that. What I need is someone to take care of the cooking and cleaning around here. I’ve been working dawn to dusk and I just can’t keep up with the chores. I need someone that can live with me and take care of the manual labor while I labor for my passion.” Will thought about it for a moment and stuck his hand out. Beth had a gleeful look as the two shook hands. Will enjoyed the soft and warm fur of the bunny girls hands. Beth invited Will into her office as they worked out the finer details of their partnership.   
  
  
The next two weeks were a very interesting time for Will. McCarthy allowed him to dress in whatever clothes he owned, avoiding the embarrassing thought he had that he’d be in a maid outfit. He also found no shortage of tasks to complete throughout the day. First thing McCarthy wanted was breakfast, while she was eating Will would have to clean her office. Tidying the scraps of fabric that were thrown around the place. Every morning Beth would enter the room and take a deep breath, she’d then thank Will for his hard work before pointing out the spots he missed. She’d then leave to get dressed; the bunny girl always dressed in some slim fitting office attire. Most times Will would have just cleaned the missed spots by the time she got back. After that Will would spend the rest of the morning dusting. McCarthy was very strict about dust bunnies. With the dusting and sweeping finished Will would start on lunch. McCarthy would make her way to the dinner table and the two of them would eat together. After they were finished eating, she would tell him what she wanted done for the afternoon. Sometimes he’d have to mop the floor and clean the windows, other times he’d have to go into town to get either fabric she ordered or food to restock the fridge. Once he was sent out to confirm with a local venue if they were still hosting a small fashion show. Most times after that Will would need to make dinner. Once again, they would eat together. Then McCarthy would either be going to a show or a party. Normally Will would have the nights off. Free to go if he wanted as long as he was back the next morning for work. It was rough work, the constant flow made Will lose track of the days and he worked both weekends in a row. He enjoyed his little breaks where he could. As long as McCarthy didn’t catch him standing around it didn’t really matter if he took a few extra minutes to sweep the floors. Even with the good pay however, Will wasn’t sure if he wanted to keep the job. The hours were long and the pay was good but McCarthy was clearly not finding much success with launching her fashion career back in the UK.   
Will would sometimes hear her come home late in the evening. The slamming of the main doors signaled her arrival from another unsuccessful night. Some nights she would rant and rave on her way to her bedroom, other nights Will could hear the sobbing through the walls. He wasn’t sure if he would have much of a future under McCarthy’s employment.   
The morning after another fashion show Will was serving eggs. The bunny girl didn’t say anything as she stared into the eggs as if their presence offended her. Will looked uneasy as he spoke what was on his mind.   
  
“Ma’am, if I may, how was the event last night?” McCarthy didn’t say anything, but her ears dropped low. Without another word Will turned to leave her alone. As he was about to leave the kitchen a soft, defeated voice spoke.   
  
“It-it didn’t go well.” Will didn’t know her for very long but in their short time Will had never seen her so low. Will stood in silence, not sure what he could say to make his boss feel better. The air felt heavy and sickly, no place for a serious conversation.   
  
“Ma'am, why don’t we go for a walk?” McCarthy nodded her head and the two of them walked through the well tended halls of the house. McCarthy showed no desire to get dressed in her normal attire, instead she chose to stay in her wine stained nightgown as the two paced through the quiet halls. Unspoken words hanging heavy on each of their minds. Eventually they found themselves in her office, Will didn’t have the chance to clean the space this morning since he was busy keeping McCarthy company.   
The office was a mess. Papers were thrown about and the dress that was on the stand was torn and stained with wine, there was an empty bottle on the desk, the red liquid had flowed onto a book of designs, ruining all that it spilled onto. Will was in shock, he was at a loss for words, a mix of surprise and anger was welling inside of him. He snapped a look at the bunny girl.   
  
“Ma'am, this is un-" She cut him off.   
  
“Will I need your help.” Will’s anger quickly faded. “I’ve forgotten how to make clothes for people, my designs were only popular because they catered to a particular body type.” Tears welling in her large eyes. “But no one here cares about that! They just want normal people clothes.” She pounded her chest with her furry fists. “But I’m not normal people! I’m just a bunny!” she looked down and leaned forward, burying her face into Will’s shirt. Will placed a gentle hand on her head, running his fingers softly through her hair as her tears stained his shirt. This was the first time that Will had ever seen her act unprofessionally and so small. Will took a deep breath and collected his nerves, he had so many things that he was worried about. However, at her lowest moment the only words that came out of Will’s mouth were.   
  
“How can I help?” McCarthy looked up and Will saw her teary eyes light up. With a shaky voice Beth spoke.   
  
“Yo-you mean it? You really wa-" her nose was runny and she now had the sniffles. “You want to help?” Will pulled the bunny girl closer, forcing her head to bury into his shirt again.   
  
“Of course I’ll help. You’ve been working me to the bone but you’re probably one of the nicer bosses I’ve had.” Beth laughed and then spoke something that was muffled into Will’s shirt. He pulled her off his shirt, a little smile crept across her muzzle.   
  
“Oh right I suppose you’re still on my payroll.” She gave a small chuckle and wiped away some of the tears still welling in her eyes. “But you mean it? You’ll help me?” Will shrugged.   
  
“Well yeah I’ll help, I don’t know much about fashion though.” Beth’s smile grew.   
  
“That’s fine, apparently I don’t either.” She laughed and took a deep breath. “So I’ll need you to model some of my outfits. So I can see how the designs move and breathe.” Her stomach rumbled a bit, an embarrassed blush spread across her face. “First I’ll need some of those eggs you made. How about you take the morning off and come back in the afternoon and we’ll get started on a new design?” Will saw no reason to refuse, after talking to his boss for a few moments longer he made his way into town.   
  
  
“Well isn’t this just a force of habit now?” Will muttered to himself as he entered the market that he’s been shopping at for McCarthy. He idly walked down the aisles not really looking for anything. He couldn’t get the bunny girls smile out of his head, but he also knew that if things went like this much longer they might both be on the street. Will has staring at a box of cereal when a familiar voice found him.   
  
“Oh so the old lady let you out?” Will’s idle thoughts were broken by his two friends. Will found himself getting oddly defensive.   
  
“Well as you may have remembered your old lady wouldn’t let me back in.” One friend placed his hand over his heart.   
  
“Will! That’s my mum you’re on about. She at least took you in for a few days.” Will shoved his hands back in his pocket and looked to the ground.   
  
“Right yeah, sorry" Both of his friends looked at each other and smiled.   
  
“That’s quite alright. So word is you took that maid job for the crazy lady that thinks she’s a rabbit? How’s that working out for you?” Will’s heart skipped a beat as the image of Beth popped back into his mind. Her eyes so vibrant, her smile so precious, her lips-   
  
“Uh yeah! You know how it is, living the dream and what not.” Will pointed out his thumb over his shoulder. “I uh, gotta go. Can’t keep the boss man waiting.” Will turned around and rushed away from his friends. The two exchanged confused looks as Will escaped from their intrusive conversation.   
  
With nothing else to do Will made his way back to the McCarthy household. The double doors invited him in. He was only gone for an hour or two but the heavy air in the entrance way made it feel like he was entering an abandoned house. He slowly closed the door before making his way in, the walls welcomed his return while the air remained thick and uneasy. He peered into the kitchen, wondering if Beth was waiting for her lunch. On the table he saw the same plate of eggs he made for her that morning. He explored the house, quickly poking his head into every room on his way through the house. Eventually he found himself at the doors to her office, the last place that he saw her. He slowly turned the door knob and the door let out a creak as he opened it. He heard rustling as the bunny girl appeared from below her table.   
  
“Oh Will! You’re home early.” She was wearing a loose shirt and some baggy pants. She was covered in dust and grime. Will looked around the room, Beth placed her hands behind her back. “Ok so you’ve been working so hard and I felt bad about the mess I made, I didn’t think it was fair to make you clean it so I figured I’d do it for you!” Will gaze was fixed on the bunny girl.   
  
“Have you eaten anything today?” Beth’s smile faded a little.   
  
“Well, no. I mean that’s an easy fix, I just got carried away with the cleaning.” Will chuckled and approached Beth, he took her glasses off her face and with a nearby rag he cleaned a spot that was smudging the glass. Will then placed the glasses back onto her face.   
  
“You missed a spot.” Her face turned a bright red and her eyes glistened.   
  
“Oh you charmer! Get out and get started on some food.” Will’s face was beaming as the bunny girl pushed him out of the room. His uncertain thoughts were momentarily pushed out of his mind by the enjoyable memories he had of his short time working with Beth. It wasn’t long before the meal was ready and Beth made her way to the table. She still wore the same outfit from earlier, the shirt hanging off her chest. The pants hiding her curves her usual outfit highlights. If someone saw the two of them sitting around in plain clothes they might mistake them for a couple. Beth stretched and let out a yawn.   
  
“I’m so sore. Will, how do you do so much cleaning every day?” Will shrugged as he put a plate of food in front of the bunny girl.   
  
“You get used to it.” Beth giggled and yawned again.   
  
“No, I don’t think I will, I’m about ready for bed.” Will let out a soft chuckle as he reached for a fork next to his plate. A gentle hand softly wrapped around his, Will looked up in surprise to see his boss gazing into his eyes. “would you care to join me?” now it was Will’s chance to have his face glow red.   
  
“I-I still need to do some cleaning before the end of the day.” Will quickly rose out of his seat. Only to have his arm pulled towards the bunny girl. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and forced his face in front of hers.   
  
“Oh there’s plenty of things to clean in the bedroom. Carry me please.” Her tongue playfully licked the tip of Will’s nose. With a swift movement Will picked up the bunny girl in his arms and carried her to her chambers. He gently placed her on the bed, she stretched her limbs on top of the sheets of satin. He walked around to the other side and with her approval he slipped under the sheets. She giggled as the fully clothed man got into the bed, his face beet red and his movements stiff and uncertain. Beth curled up to her maid. The two laid together awkwardly until sleep took them both, Beth had the best sleep she had in years.   
  
  
The morning sun found Will back to his normal routine. His phones alarm didn’t wake up Beth so Will just assumed his duties. The previous night seemed unreal but the proof was all around him, like the uneaten plates of food greeting him once he made it to the kitchen. Soon Beth made her way through the halls. Passing Will while he was cleaning. She was back in her usual office attire, her heels clacking as she approached Will.   
  
“I trust that breakfast is prepared for me?” Will stopped his sweeping.   
  
“Yes Beth. It’s all on the table for you.” Beth’s face twisted in annoyance.   
  
“That’s Miss McCarthy to you. Don’t forget that once I’m done with my breakfast I’ll need you in my office as we discussed yesterday.” Will scoffed.   
  
“What about the other things we discussed yesterday?” McCarthy’s face turned to a scowl.   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, yesterday was very stressful so you’ll have to accept that I don’t remember everything about the day's events.” Will realized that he wasn’t getting anywhere with his boss.   
  
“Yes ma’am, I’ll be there when you’re ready.” With a approving nod McCarthy left Will to his cleaning. He had to rush to catch up to his normal routine. Once he finished the cleaning he quickly made his way into the office. The bunny girl was waiting for him, tapping her foot. She huffed and rolled her eyes.   
  
“Well I suppose it can’t be helped, quickly now, stand under the light and discard your working clothes.” Will’s face turned red.   
  
“What do you mean?” McCarthy didn’t seem amused.   
  
“I need to use a male subject to draft a design, won’t do if you’re already dressed.” Meekly he undressed to his underwear, he would have undressed further but McCarthy stopped him. McCarthy then spent most of the morning draping different fabrics over various parts of Will’s body and scolding him for moving around too much. Around lunch she dismissed Will to attend to his afternoon duties.   
The next day once Will reentered the office an outfit was ready for him to try on. With a few adjustments the outfit was ready to be finalized. By the time the weekend had arrived McCarthy had a handful of designs and a few outfits made. As the weekend show approached the two started to speak less formally again, back on a first name basis. Will gave Beth a hug and wished her luck as her taxi arrived to take her to her moment of judgment.   
  
  
It was still dark out when Will heard a loud bang at the door. Throwing a robe on he ran to the door and opened it. Standing at the entrance to the house was Beth, her hair was a mess and one of her ears were drooping, her coat was hanging off of her shoulders. In her hands were two bottles of wine and she had a giant grin that spread from cheek to cheek. Will was surprised to find her in this state.   
  
“McCarthy? Are you alright?” Her eyes lit up, her volume was uncontrollably loud.   
  
“Will! Never better!” Will had so many questions.   
  
“Why are you banging on the door?” She looked like a kid on Christmas.   
  
“I don’t know where my keys are!” Her excitement not matching her words. “Will! We did it baby! She threw her arms around him, her grip on one of the bottles slipped and it smashed against the floor. They both looked at the mess. Beth was the first to answer. “I’m so sorry but don’t worry about that, the maid will clean it later. Will gave her a confused look.   
  
“But, I’m the-" Beth cut him off.   
  
“Shhhh, don’t ruin the moment.” She placed her head on his chest and hummed a bit of a song. Will patted her head.   
  
“I think you need some water.” Beth laughed and nuzzled into his chest more.   
  
“And you need big fat titties.” She motor boated Will’s pectorals. She then sighed heavy into his chest. “What am I to do? I got this great maid, super nice and I know he likes me.” Will was surprised by the sudden topic change, he tried to interject but Beth kept going in her drunken tangent. “But! But here’s the kicker.” She poked his shoulder. “I’m just not that into guys” Will felt his heart stop for a moment. Beth started to half laugh and half cry into Will’s bathrobes. “If he was a girl, I’d keep him around forever. I dunno, he’s a great guy but I think if I keep him around it’s just going to get awkward. You know?” She looked up into Will’s pale face. He felt the blood draining from all the information she openly told him. Her eyes were welling up, she needed an answer from someone she was too drunk to fully recognize. Will carefully choose his words, trying to hide how hurt and worried the news made him.   
  
“Well, I think, he would be happy to do anything to make you happy?” Will wasn’t sure of his own answer but Beth’s face started to light up.   
  
“Oh you’re so smart! I should make him drink that potion my bitch of an ex gave me!” Will was confused as he pulled the bunny girl into the house. She broke off from his grip before spinning around and then throwing one of the paintings off the wall. Behind it was a small safe with a simple lock. Will grabbed his hair, stressed out by the damage she was causing. Beth just laughed and grabbed the key that was tapped right next to it and tossed it to Will.   
  
“Catch! If you see the maid can you ask him to drink the potion in there and grow some nice boobs?” Will was speechless. Beth placed the other bottle of wine on the floor. “Don’t worry about the painting, we’re about to be filthy rich!” She threw her arms up before placing one hand on her head. “Ok I’m going to sleep forever. Good night Will.” She started to make her way to her bedroom. Will stood in the entryway staring at the key in his hands. He then scanned the area. Measuring the damage he was going to have to clean.   
  
  
McCarthy woke up to the sound of glass being placed on the wooden nightstand. She groaned as she rolled away from the noise. She took some deep breaths to make sure she wasn’t dying.   
  
“What time is it?” She said weakly from below the covers.   
  
“It’s about two in the afternoon.” A familiar voice spoke.   
  
“Did I make the deal?” Her memories of the night prior were fuzzy at best.   
  
“Based on how much of a mess you made last night I would say you did.” Beth sat upright.   
  
“Mess?” Her head hurt from moving too fast. She took the glass of water and drank it slowly; the icy cold water made her head pulse. She put her other hand on her head. “I’m sorry Will, was it hard to clean?” Will shrugged his shoulders.   
  
“I was able to get most of the wine out of the carpet before it stained. There are some spots through. I was also having trouble sleeping so I did a full cleaning of the house to catch up on the missed time due to modeling for you.” Beth stared into the glass, feeling the cold glass against her fur. However what she felt more was a building shame as her actions from the night before slowly came to her.   
  
“I…what did I say?” Will didn’t respond. “What did I do to you?” Will swallowed a knot in his throat.   
  
“Nothing ma’am.” Beth let out a sigh of relief. Before trying to plan her words.   
  
“I’m not one to keep things hidden from my employees. So I made a deal, pays very well. Your outfits were a hit but to keep the contract we need to make women’s outfits as well. You don’t exactly fit that role. So I either need to hire a model and cut your pay or find a female maid to do the double job you’ve been working so hard for.” Will’s gaze grew dull, he was happy that he wasn’t fired but it also felt like he just was.   
  
“I see.” Beth continued.   
  
“I haven’t made a decision yet. I’d like your input in the matter as well. If you need time to think about it then by all means you can take the rest of the day to think about it.” Will nodded.   
  
“Have a good day ma’am.” He turned and left the hungover bunny alone in her dark room. On his way down the stairs he looked at the key in his hands and then the cheap painting that was covering the safe.   
  
  
The next day was kinda normal. As much as a Sunday is. The two didn’t speak much. Both knowing there was a line that was crossed but not knowing who was in the wrong. On the Monday they returned to working on outfits. Beth was still using Will as a base until someone answered either the model or maid ad. Both still didn’t have much to say, the routine kept them both busy. It wasn’t until Tuesday that they had a meaningful conversation. Beth was taking measurements when she noticed that Will’s hair was getting quite long.   
  
“You know Will.” She lightly held some of his hair in her hand. “I’m pretty good with scissors if you need a haircut-” Will’s voice cracked.   
  
“No! Ahem, no ma’am I’m fine. Unless...I have to?” In his eyes held a silent plea, it shook her how attached he seemed to his longer hair. She dropped his locks and returned to her work.   
  
“No, I suppose it’s not necessary.”   
  
  
It wasn’t until that afternoon when she was sketching the outfit and laying out the fabric that Beth noticed something else odd. Usually she’ll make the first draft based on Will’s measurements then just guess a smaller size for the male model she gets on the weekend. However, this time she noted that she was using a lot less fabric than normal, as if Will had gotten smaller? She didn’t think too much about it at the time, it was pretty late anyways.   
The next day Will seemed a lot more nervous than usual, Beth just assumed that he wasn’t feeling well, his voice kept cracking and Beth was under the impression that Will was losing his voice. He waited for a moment that Beth was busy with something else before he changed out of his clothes and into the rough draft design. Beth was baffled, she made the outfit to his measurements the previous day but even just the next day it seemed too big for him. Beth had to resize Will, he squirmed a lot more than before, even stifling a moan when she measured his chest. She dismissed him for the afternoon shortly after. Opening a bottle of wine at one in the afternoon Beth held her head and looked at the numbers. She wasn’t sure if she was losing her touch or if the stress was getting to her but these numbers showed Will getting smaller and smaller, he dropped two men's sizes and had the curves of a masculine woman. If he continued to get smaller, he could probably model for woman’s clothing. Her heart started to pound as she pictured a female Will in some lingerie she had planned, his sweet smile failing to draw attention away from her large chest, the lace squeezing her bountiful breasts together. Beth shook her head and drank deep, she needed to focus on getting this outfit done, not getting lost in some fantasy.   
Her fantasies of a big titty Will haunted her as she tried to adjust the male outfit, causing her workday to drag on well into the night. Finally, her hunger pulled her away from her work. She wandered the dark halls, making her way to the kitchen. There was a cold plate of food waiting for her. Beth was a bit saddened, Will was normally pretty good at bringing the food to her if she didn’t make it for dinner. Beth went to Will’s room, she paused before trying to open the door, it wasn’t proper for an employer to barge into their employees' private room. The door was locked anyhow, Beth placed her ear up to the door, using her sensitive hearing she could tell something was off with Will, even his snoring sounded off. It was more peaceful then that night they shared a bed. If he did have a cold maybe it wasn’t affecting his voice? Then what was causing his voice to crack? Beth wasn’t a doctor so all her questions lead to more questions. She made her way back to her food, making a mental note that maybe she should call a doctor if it gets any worse.   
The next day Will refused to get out of bed, calming he was too sick to work. Which was fine under normal circumstances but Will wouldn’t let Beth see him and this had Beth really worried, Will wouldn’t let her take his temperature or anything. Beth was able to work on the outfit fine but after Will refused the canned chicken soup Beth made for him she called a friend in the medical field to come over and check up on him, while Beth waited for the doctor to arrive all she could do was work and hope Will was ok.   
  
  
Will was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, his slim figure and an empty glass bottle reflected in the mirror. The potion he took ravaged his body and made his hormones go into overdrive. His body had slimmed down past his expectations, when he woke up in the morning, he noticed that his clothes now looked like hand me downs from an older brother. Speaking of older siblings, he noticed he now looked like his own little sister, well, little was a bad choice of words. His breasts had grown overnight, no longer able to be held down by the bindings he used the previous day, his thighs had plumped up and it’d be a miracle if he was able to fit them into the legs of his pants. His eyes were now a bright green and his face looked fair and innocent, his lips were supple and invited attention to his face. His vibrant hair had only grown, now cascading down his recently gained curves. His dick was the only thing remaining of his manliness; however, it had shrunk from its original size. He turned to his sweat stained bed, the battling hormones caused his libido to go crazy as well, and each time he pleasured himself his manhood would shrink a little bit more. His male essence stained the sheets and at this point he was well below average and he could feel that the womb inside him was eager for the eggs to make their way inside his body instead of being held in his small sac. Will felt his face go warm as a blush creeped across it, as alien as this body was to him, he couldn’t deny that his soft figure made his sex drive eager for more. His thighs rubbed what remained of his manhood as he watched his shapely ass wiggle in the mirror. A throbbing feeling from below let him now that his member had already gotten hard again, dainty hands adventured down his curves. His slender fingers dug deep into his plump thighs before he ran his hand down his legs, they were smooth and went on forever. He bit his lip as he pictured them in tight stockings. His mind wondering to different images, mostly of women but his tastes had become flexible as his transition progressed. Making his way back under the covers he tried his best to stifle the high-pitched moans and gasps as he rubbed his needy cock. His fair skin slick with sweat he groaned as his small dick released another load into the sheets, his fingers followed it’s retreat into his new folds. An inviting slit replacing what sex organ was there before.   
Will let out a low sigh as her fingers came out of her new slit slick with her cum, she titled her head back as she started to explore her new body even more. She knew that she wasn’t leaving the bedroom anytime soon.   
  
  
It was early the next morning when the doctor made the house call. He was tall and a lean build, his big round glasses seemed fitting with his round, bald head. Beth grabbed his arm and lead him into her home.   
  
“Thank you so much Matthew! I know you were busy yesterday but thank you for finding the time to come so early today.” Matthew chuckled and gave the worried rabbit girl a warm smile.   
  
“Oh, it’s nothing, I really should be thanking you for being willing to wait! Most big money types around here expect instant service.” Beth let out a nervous laugh as they got to the room. Beth tried to open the door but once again the door was locked, Beth knocked on the door.   
  
“Will? Will?! There’s a doctor here to see you! I know you haven’t been feeling well but I need you to come out right now!” Beth held a worried expression on her face and tapped her foot until she heard movement from inside the room, then she backed away from the door. Matthew glanced at the door and then back to Beth.   
  
“Uhh, before I get started. Is Will like...well an animal person?” Beth’s ears pointed up and her foot tapping stopped. At first, she had an offended expression but it melted away with a deep breath.   
  
“No Will is not- He's human ok?” Matthew nodded and turned to the door before letting out a sigh. The two had waited a few more moments before they finally heard the lock turn. Out of the door stepped a woman with long light brown hair that covered half her face and cascaded down her back. She was wearing a loose-fitting shirt that was at least four sizes too big for her but did a terrible job hiding her breasts. The only thing the shirt was able to hide was that the woman wasn’t wearing any underwear. She meekly said a greeting in a cute high-pitched voice to the doctor, Matthew looked at Beth before he tried to clear his ears of any wax, assuming he misheard Beth telling him the name/gender of the patient. Beth’s heart stopped, her worries and her fears all silenced by an immense feeling. Beth’s expression froze into a stoic gaze, she was processing what she was seeing. Attempting to connect the dots over the past week to how they got to this point.   
Dr. Matthew was a very polite man, he explained to Will exactly what he was going to do for his basic check up. First with his stethoscope he listened to her heartbeat, Will let out a moan as the cold metal touched her bare chest. The shirt's neck was low enough to give the doctor an opening. Next he checked her mouth, her face had a lusty expression as the doctor placed the wooden stick in her mouth and examined the back of her throat. Beth couldn’t help but blush as the examination occurred. Each time the doctor adjusted the way Will was standing her breasts would wobble free and her innocent face added to every over the top expression she made so naturally. Matthew stayed focused on his job despite Will’s playfulness and once he was done he turned to Beth.   
  
“Well miss I can’t see why you were too worried. Uhhh Milly was it?” Beth didn’t say anything.   
  
“Uh well she’s perfectly healthy…I could do a more thorough exam if that was the reason you called me.” He winked at the bunny girl. Beth’s stoic expression remained but she pulled out a small wad of cash.   
  
“Thank you Matthew for coming today. I need you to leave my house right this instant.” Matthew nervously accepted the money and hurriedly walked away. He had no idea what was going on but he knew better than to be around Beth McCarthy when she got in a mood.   
Will pouted at Beth, she anticipated something bad but she could tell Beth enjoyed the view by the blush on her face. Once the slam of the door was heard Beth took a deep breath. Her voice was raised and hash.   
  
“What did you do?!” Will stepped back, caught off guard by her anger.   
  
“I-I-I drank that po-" Beth cut her off.   
  
“You drank the potion by the door?! The potion that was in the safe? The potion made by my ex?” Will felt tears welling in her eyes, she really didn’t expect their first exchange in her new body to be a fight.   
  
“You gave me the key!” Will spat back, a tear rolling down her cheek. Beth recoiled, she checked her breast pocket for the key and couldn’t find it.   
  
“When did I?” Will’s tears ran freely now, they stained her shirt.   
  
“You were drunk! Like really drunk! You forgot who I was that night!” Beth held her head as she tried to focus on the hazy memories. “You said that I was perfect but you’re not into guys! You then tossed me the key and told me to get a nice rack!” Will grabbed a handful of her own breast. Letting out a painful look as the sensitive flesh was roughed. Beth felt the tears welling in her eyes as well, she couldn’t stand how badly she treated the only guy that didn’t touch her without her permission.   
  
“I-I did all that. I’m sorry.” Tears stained the top of her outfit as they rolled down her cheeks, the two girls seemed lost in their own emotions when they suddenly embraced each other. Maybe it was because they were all the two of them had or maybe because under all the current tense emotions, they both still loved each other. They slumped onto the floor together, crying softly into each other before both apologizing. They stayed like that for a long time, Will dozed off to sleep resting her head on the bunny girls' shoulder. Once Beth had the chance to reflect on everything, she helped the half-asleep Will onto her feet, leading the only slightly taller girl into her bedroom. The musty smell of masturbation shook Beth out of her somber mood. Quickly laying Will on the bed Beth couldn’t help notice the stains on the bedsheets. Will mumbled a few things as Beth hurried out of the dank room.   
  
“Don’t worry dear, we’ll discuss more later.”   
  
  
Will woke up with a start. The weight on her chest a reminder that everything that had happened was real. She looked at her slender hands and noted her perfect nails, like she recently had a manicure. The reality of her situation hit her as she sat in the dark room, conflicting feelings and questions about long term legality danced in her mind. However, when she tried to think on if she regretted her choice the voices in her head were all silent, as if afraid to admit if she liked her new body better. Ignoring the thoughts for now and with nothing better to wear Will made her way through the halls in the same oversized baggy shirt from earlier. She wanted to find Beth, ask her opinions on the matter, ask if she liked her better like this, maybe even ask her to take down the wanted ad for another model. Will expected to find her in her office but Will stumbled upon her rummaging through the kitchen. There was a bowl of instant noodles waiting on the table and Beth had another one in her hands. Ripping the bag open the contents fell in, the flavor packet included.   
  
“Ah fuck!” Beth yelped as she quickly fished out the packet with a metal spoon. Her dress was somehow stained with a different manner of culinary items that one wouldn’t find with instant noodles. Will was bewildered by the bunny’s actions. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen, until she finally thought of some ice breaker to say.   
  
“Are those noodles for me?” Will was leaning against the doorframe, trying to act though despite wearing the same shirt Beth last saw her crying in. Beth smiled and laughed, it felt good to laugh with her again.   
  
“Yes, yes they are Will. Have a seat, won’t you?” Will sat at the table, pulling herself in before pushing herself back out because she pressed her breasts too tight against the table. Beth sat down and continued. “So, I’ve been thinking, since we didn’t get enough time to work on the outfit, we’ll skip this week's fashion show.” Will’s face drooped.   
  
“Oh, you wanted to talk about business stuff.” Beth reached out a hand and gently placed it on Will’s lap. Her face had an expression that showed uncertainty.   
  
“No that’s not all.” Her eyes drifted to Will’s new impressive size. “How are they? I mean-How are you holding up?” Will’s expression went blank, every time she tried to think about if she liked this or not, she just felt static. Like she was missing a file in her mind and had nothing to replace it, she no longer felt horny all the time she just felt empty.   
  
“I guess I’m feeling a little...lost?” Beth’s expression changed to one more sincere.   
  
“Yeah, I know someone that felt like that after a big change.” Beth pulled a small locket out of her attire, in it was a picture of a Sergal. One that was blushing. Beth smiled and let out a pained sigh. Putting the locket away she focused on Will again. “The change has shifted everything for you, it’s changed the life path you were on. You need to either discover a new direction for you or go back.”   
  
“Go ba-”” Beth raised a finger and stopped Will before she could ask.   
  
“She might have ruined my business and broken my heart but she’s still a kind hearted person. She’d whip up a potion and send it if I asked. She had to cancel a few spells at some of the parties we hosted.” Will nodded, she wasn’t sure if this was reversible when she first drank the potion but if it is then maybe...Beth’s face suddenly lit up.   
  
“But she’s a very busy woman and I deleted all her personal numbers so we’ll have to wait until Monday to ask, so in the meantime we need to figure out a dress for my new busty maid!” Will was shocked by her enthusiasm.   
  
“I still have to work like this?” Beth’s eyes grew narrow.   
  
“Oh yes you do! After the stun you pulled and then hiding it from me? I need a nice weekend to relax!”   
  
  
That Saturday afternoon Beth was doodling in her book, thinking of outfits and drawing out what was on her mind when a knock at the door made both her ears stand up.   
  
“Come in!” Beth yelled with a singsong voice. The door opened and Will came in, for the day they tried to dress her in a similar fashion that Beth wore but the petite bunny girl didn’t share the same measurements as Will. The top was straining against her bust and looked like it would tear along her chest at any moment, the pencil skirt was squeezing her thighs, making her ass push tight against the fabric. Will still hadn’t adjusted to heels yet which made wearing the too small footwear even worse. Will leaned against the door.   
  
“Your lunch is ready madam.” Beth loved hearing Will say madam in her new sultry voice. Beth waved her fingers and beckoned her closer.   
  
“Will, I want to show you what I’m working on.” Will leaned over her bosses' shoulder, unknowingly resting her breasts next to the rabbit girls head. Beth felt her heart skip a beat as the oversized boobs strained against their prison right out of her peripheral vison. Beth tapped her finger against her notebook, showing off designs that showed a lot more skin than the previous outfits they had made together. “So, I was thinking. Since you’re going to be stuck in that body for a little bit we might as well enjoy it.” She placed a finger on an outfit that looked right out of a porno, a short maid outfit with skirt that barely went past her hips and an open back that offered no support to keep her breasts contained. Both of their faces blushed and Will could hear the excited foot tapping that Beth was doing. “I purpose we go with something like this, really maximize your curves.” Will stammered.   
  
“Ye-yes madam.” Beth turned her head and had a sly smile on her face.   
  
“Could I hear you say oui?” Will’s blush grew a more intense red.   
  
“Uh, ye-umm. Oui, madam.” Beth’s smile grew, her entire leg was bouncing as she grabbed a handful of Will’s tits. Will moaned from the sudden advancement.   
  
“Oh Will, I’ve been thinking about your name. Maybe Matthew was right, you do seem more like a Milly now. Don’t you agree, Milly?” Will wanted to resist her advancements, tell her to stop. However, her gentle touch and hot whispers made Milly’s mind numb, she wasn’t sure if the outfit was a good idea but Milly just wanted to feel good, and it felt so good to obey her mistress. Another moan escaped her, louder than she intended and Beth definitely heard it. Beth started to tease the maid’s nipples through the thin fabric. Milly finally pulled away and caught her breath.   
  
“Ah-ah. Oui madam, I love the name.” Milly’s face went back to burning red after she realized she spoke in an overly French accent. Beth’s face was almost as red as Milly’s but Beth still held a hungry expression on her face.   
  
“So, the little maid wants to speak French?” Her eyes narrowed and she spread her legs, revealing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath her pencil shirt. “I know a place you can practice as much French as you want.” Milly felt pulled towards her mistress, she tried to put up any kind of resistance but then she tripped over her heels and fell right into the rabbit girls lap.   
  
“Oh! Madam I iz zo zorry!” Beth ran a hand through the maid’s hair, feeling her lush and healthy locks.   
  
“Alright you’re overdoing it.” She pulled her against her folds with a firm but gentle hand. Milly’s head was racing, being so close to her mistresses lips she couldn’t deny that the warmth and scent from inside the skirt was dulling her mind. Milly pushed her tongue into Beth’s folds, tasting the rabbit’s juices. Milly became addicted and lapped at her clit with a hunger she wasn’t used to. Beth moaned and grabbed her notepad with her freehand, she wrapped her legs around Milly’s head and Milly let out a hot moan accepting that she’d be serving her mistress for a while. Letting go of Milly’s hair Beth crossed out some of the other doddles she made before circling the one she pointed to earlier. Beth let her arms down and sighed contently as Milly ate her out, little moans and gasps coming from the busty maid. Sadly, Beth needed something else from her loyal servant.   
  
“Ok that’s enough for now.” Beth pushed Milly away, her tongue was still sticking out and she had a sad expression.   
  
“Iz everything alright madam?” Beth’s lips cried out for her again, the sex bomb with the silly French accent in front of her made her loins heat up with desire. Beth needed something first before they got carried away again.   
  
“Stand up Milly.” Milly did as commanded, her own sex heating up from following commands. Suddenly Beth tore open Milly’s shirt, Milly’s free breasts bounced and jiggled as she was taken aback from Beth’s actions. “It didn’t fit you anyway, besides.” Beth grabbed a measuring tape off her desk. “I need an accurate measure of that chest of yours!” Beth was not gentle with the tape. Milly whimpered as the tape slipped over her nipples once again. She tried her best to stay still but Beth was being very grabby as she took the measurements. After Beth was satisfied with the numbers, she continued to torment Milly with the tape, pulling it tight in certain spots to make her breasts bounce or wrapping in under her sex and then pulling it against her folds. Eventually Milly felt all the strength leave her legs, she fell to the ground with Beth following on top of her. The two wasted no time locking in a kiss. Heavy pants and hot moans came from the two of them as they rubbed their bodies together. The pleasure kept building until Milly and Beth both cried out at the same time, their juices mixing together as their lips locked in passion once again. Exhausted from the day's events Milly drifted into a slumber shortly after her orgasm, Beth followed shortly but she moved herself so she could make use of Milly’s chest as her personal pillow.   
  
  
During the next few weeks the two of them didn’t get much work done. Beth finished Milly’s new uniform and Milly came to terms with being Beth’s lover, when Beth finally got a hold of her ex Milly was the one that turned down the offer. She wanted to stay at Beth’s side. The two of them rarely slept in different beds anymore. Milly was still in charge of cooking and cleaning but getting Beth’s attention was quickly becoming her full-time job.   
  
Beth was in her office, working on another outfit. Lately her designs were a big hit as sexy lingerie. Honestly, she was just making fetish outfits that she wanted Milly to wear but other people seemed to like them too, liked them enough for her to start a whole business around selling these outfits online. The door cracked open and Milly walked in. Feather duster in hand and swaying her hips, her ruby read lips clashed with her sea foam green eye shadow but the smirk on her face said that she knew her makeup was eye catching. Another thing that was eye catching was how snug her uniform hugged her chest, Beth made it like that intentionally but seeing it in action made her really enjoy her craft. Milly’s dress was so short it showed the thin black panties that she was wearing. Beth’s heart raced with each clack from Milly’s high heel boots, since Milly didn’t seem to like classic heels much so Beth gave her almost a combat style boot with a high arc. Still functionally heels but Milly seemed to like the look, in return Beth made her wear thigh highs. Her legs were so thick that a bit of skin couldn’t help but roll over the edge of the thigh highs that squeezed her legs. Beth felt happy for the amount of confidence Milly was now showing, she used to meekly knock on the door anytime she needed to enter. Now she just walks right in when she wants something, and the look on her face told Beth exactly what she wanted.   
  
“Milly, did you even do any cleaning today?” Beth tried her best to look annoyed, they just had breakfast together not an hour before and Milly was already in her office looking for seconds. Milly placed a hand on her desk and leaned forward, showing her cleavage.   
  
“No madam, I zhought I’d ztart in your office. It’s zo dirty, no?” She knocked a pen off the desk.   
  
“Zee? Clutter iz everywhere.” Beth stared the entire time Milly bent over to pick up the pen, showing her plump ass the entire time, the panties were so thin that Milly’s lips were threating to swallow them. Milly slowly brought herself upright. When she turned around, she had the pen in her mouth, she let out a little moan as she sucked the pen between her pillowy lips. Beth’s foot was bouncing against the floor, her cool expression betrayed by how red her face was. “Does mistress want me to clean anything else?” Beth took a deep breath; Milly knew exactly how to get her going and that sultry voice was just the thing to boil her over. Beth stood up from her desk, walked over to her maid, and reached a hand around her grabbing a handful of her ass. Milly gasped in fake surprise. “Oh! Oui madam! Take your zilly maid!” For all her newfound confidence Milly was still Beth’s maid. Beth took the feather duster out of Milly’s hand.   
  
“I’ll take you alright, bend over.” Milly moaned.   
  
“Oui madam!” Milly did just that, reaching the floor she braced herself for what came next. Beth took the feather duster and flipped it, shoving the thick handle past the thin black panties and into Milly’s already soaked pussy. She cried in ecstasy from her punishment. Beth played with her for a bit, fingering herself as she used the toy on Milly. Milly’s breasts broke free from their cage, bouncing freely like she wanted. Moans and grunts came from the two of them as they carried out their morning routine. Milly was so close to cumming when Beth suddenly stopped. It was going to be one of those days. Milly thought to herself. Beth left the toy in but took a step back and collected herself.   
  
“Milly control yourself.” Milly let out a whimper and fixed herself, taking the slick handle out of her pussy but she forgot to fix the front of her dress. Her bare breasts wobbled as she talked.   
  
“Iz zorry madam! I don’t know what came over me.” Milly fake pleaded. They both knew they were lying to each other but it was a part of their game. Beth tried to keep a stern look on her face but she was also close to cumming as well and had to fight just to not throw herself into Milly’s lustful body.   
  
“I-I want this whole place cleaned! From top to bottom!” Milly’s smirk told Beth she wasn’t doing a very good job hiding the pleasure on her face.   
  
“Oui madam! I will ztart right away!” She leaned in close right beside Beth’s cheek and whispered in her regular accent.   
  
“I’ll be back in an hour. You better not cum until I get back, mistress.” With a kiss on the cheek Milly turned and strutted out of the room. Making sure to sway her ass as much as possible.   
Beth let out a sigh and leaned next to her desk. As much as she tried it seemed like Milly was gaining more and more control on her each day, Beth wasn’t sure if Milly would be satisfied as a silly French maid forever but it made the sex great. Beth looked around her office. There were pens and pencils littered everywhere from each time Milly used that trick on her. Feeling embarrassed Beth sat at her desk and went back to work. Maybe there’s an outfit she could make for Milly that would make her listen to her more.   



End file.
